Cowboy Casanova
by theheartofcountrycontest
Summary: Bella and Rosalie Swan are twins who run Hooves and Paws Veterinary Clinic with their best friend Alice Brandon. Edward, Emmett and Jasper Cullen run their family ranch just outside of town. What happens when the girls run into the boys at a bar? Especially when their friend Kate recognizes Edward as the boy who broke her heart in college.


Title: Cowboy Casanova

Rating: M/NC-17

Word  
Count: 9,002

Pairing: Bella and Edward

Prompts used: Song - Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood Picture – Prompt #17

Summary: Bella and Rosalie Swan are twins who run Hooves and Paws Veterinary Clinic with their best friend Alice Brandon. Edward, Emmett and Jasper Cullen run their family ranch just outside of town. What happens when the girls run into the boys at a bar? Especially when their friend Kate recognizes Edward as the boy who broke her heart in college.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Girls' POV**

"Bella, are you ready yet?" bellowed Alice from the front of the clinic.

"Just about. I still have to feed the horses and check animals we did surgery on today," Bella answered as she hurried through her final check of the animals.

The girls were meeting up with Vanessa, or Nessie as she was known to her friends, for drinks and to celebrate Nessie's graduation from Texas A & M. Nessie had finished her M.S. in Animal Breeding and would be joining the girls at Hooves and Paws Veterinary Clinic on Monday. They would launch their mobile vet van now that Nessie could help with treating animals in both the regular clinic, and the new mobile clinic. This would give them three licensed vets with various areas of expertise running the daily operations and allow them to provide emergency care and house calls around the clock.

Bella's specialty was large animals such as horses and cattle. You would never think that she could handle such large animals, considering her five foot four stature, but she had always loved working with horses. Her parents had a seventy acre homestead where she and her sister raised every animal imaginable for the county fair. Bella's steer won Grand Champion at the Houston Livestock Show and Rodeo while she attended high school, resulting in a scholarship to Texas A & M. Between that scholarship and the one she received for her excellent grades, she ended up with a full ride to TAMU. It was there she entered their large animal veterinarian program after receiving her B.S. in animal studies.

Bella's twin sister Rosalie also won Grand Champion at The Houston Livestock Show and Rodeo the same year with her lamb. Although her scholarship was less, her grades resulted in an additional scholarship. Both girls shared a dorm room at TAMU and received their B.S. degrees in animal studies but that was where their similarities ended. Rose went on the get her MBA and ran the business side of the clinic.

Even though the girls were twins, they looked nothing alike. Rose was tall; around five foot ten, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was the epitome of the blonde bombshell and could easily have been a model. Her love of animals didn't translate into the drive to be a vet, but she loved taking care of the business side of the clinic and helping out where she could. Their height difference wasn't the most drastic of the ladies' differences. Bella took after her father with long, chestnut colored hair and chocolate brown eyes that seemed to allow you to see into her very soul. Bella always felt inferior in looks to her beautiful twin, but never let her insecurities cause a rift between the two of them.

Their best friend and partner, Alice Brandon, looked more like Bella's twin than Rosalie. Alice stood at barely five foot two with dark hair, a shade or two darker than Bella's, and brilliant green eyes. But don't let the petite woman's size fool you; she can be a bundle of dynamite if you threatened to hurt her friends or any animal. Alice had her BS in animal studies from TAMU as well, and her vet license with a specialty in small animals.

Between the two of them, Alice and Bella could treat any animal that any farm or ranch could possibly raise. With Nessie joining them, their expertise would allow them to expand the services, in addition to working shifts to provide twenty-four hour care.

"Bella! Come on. We're going to be late," Alice yelled again, pulling Bella from her thoughts.

"Okay, Pixie! I'm moving as fast as I can," Bella replied as she finished her rounds. "Here I am. Are you happy now?"

"Yes not get your ass over here and change clothes so we can head out," Alice ordered as she swatted Bella on said ass.

"Awww! Watch it, Pixie, or I'll send a drink to the biggest douche in the bar with a dance request from you," Bella warned as she quickly changed from her scrubs to her favorite True Religion black skinny jeans, a black vest top with white lace overlay and black bow accents along with her favorite knee high black boots. She checked her makeup and pulled her hair from its high ponytail. A quick run of the brush through her thick, chestnut locks and she was ready to go.

When Bella returned to the reception area, Alice and Rose were there waiting on her. Both girls were dressed similarly to Bella with skinny jeans, a bustier type top on, and knee high boots. Alice's outfit consisted of a blue and white floral vest cut similar to Bella's, white True Republic skinny jeans and white knee high boots. Rose was stunning in her black True Republic skinny jeans, a black and white strapless bustier top and black, high heal boots which were knee length as well.

"Great minds think alike I guess," Bella said through her giggles.

"This is a sure sign that we have known each other too long," Alice replied, laughing as well.

"Add to that our single status and you get three sexy women headed out for a night on the town," Rose added in before draping her arm around the other girls' shoulders.

"Let's go, ladies," Bella said. "There are men, music and drinks waiting for us."

"Amen, sister!" Alice and Rose explained in unison, causing another round of laughter.

The ladies donned their leather jackets and headed out to Bella's baby, her three quarter ton, candy apple red, Dodge Ram, quad cab, truck.

**Boys' POV**

"Hey, Bro, you ready yet?" Emmett bellowed from the front door of the ranch house.

"On my way, Em. Is Jasper ready?" Edward answered, yelling from his bedroom upstairs.

"Already in the truck. Hurry up and quit trying to tame your sex hair and let's go," Emmett continued to yell through the house. "All the hotties will be spoken for if we don't hurry."

Edward ran down the stairs, rolling up the sleeves of his emerald green button down shirt. Dressed in wranglers, black Justin boots, green button down shirt and black western belt, Edward was beyond handsome. His reddish brown "sex hair" was in complete disarray, falling across his forehead to his stunning emerald green eyes. Add to all this a little stubble on his handsome face and you have the eldest of the Cullen brothers.

Emmett was the second oldest and the Cullen genes were good to him as well. He was six foot three and solid muscle wrapped in wranglers, blue button down shirt that drew your eyes to his brilliant blue eyes, black Justin boots and western belt. Emmett's size and eye color were not the only differences from his older brother. Emmett's hair was blonde like their father Carlisle's and his little brother Jasper's.

Shoving his wallet into his back pocket, Edward replied cockily, "Like that has ever stopped us from stealing them away."

"True, so true, brother," Emmett said as Jasper began laying on the horn.

The oldest Cullen brothers shook their heads and rushed out the front door to the truck where Jasper was waiting.

Jasper was the youngest of the brothers but no less handsome. Like Emmett, his hair and eye color came from their father. Unlike Emmett his build was closer to Edward's. They were both right at six feet tall and, though still solid muscle, more wiry to Emmett's large muscular frame. Jasper was dressed similarly to his brothers with a red button down shirt, Wrangler jeans and Justin boots.

Together, the boys ran the Triple C Ranch. They raised American breed cattle, a cross breed consisting of 1/2 Brahman, 1/8 Bison, 1/4 Charolais, 1/16 Hereford, 1/16 Shorthorn. The breed was original developed by Art Jones, who worked closely with Texas A&M to create the sturdy American breed. After a long week of driving the cattle to a new pasture and branding all the new head from the spring births, all the boys wanted to do was let loose in the bar.

**Girls' POV**

The girls arrived at Badlands around eight and met Nessie at the door. The girls had reserved an area for their party and were meeting a few others there a little later. Nessie was dressed similarly to Bella, Alice and Rose; dark blue True Religion skinny jeans, topped with a white strapless bustier and a navy leather jacket. Her knee length boots were black and the heels looked deadly to Bella.

They made their way over to the large circular booth situated on the edge of the dance floor and across from the stage. The Pack was playing tonight and the girls looked forward to their mix of country and rock sound. And they weren't bad to look at either.

Once they were seated, they ordered drinks and discussed their plans for the evening. Tanya, Kate, and Leah were supposed to arrive a little after nine, and then the girls could really get the party started. When the drinks arrived Rose was the only one without some form of an alcoholic beverage, since she had been chosen as the designated driver. Once the others arrived, Kate would be joining Rose as their second sober one in the party. The girls always planned out who would be responsible for making sure everyone got home safely, even if they didn't always leave together.

Bella started sipping her Margarita, taking it easy, not wanting to get too wasted before the night even started. Alice had no such reservations and downed her first Sex On The Beach in a matter of minutes, then quickly flagged down the waitress for another. Nessie was already celebrating with a Hurricane and had half the drink gone before Alice's second drink arrived.

"Ladies, don't you think you should pace yourself? Keep drinking like that and you will be passed out before the others get here," Rose admonished them with a grin on her face.

"Oh, shut it, woman! You're just jealous because you can't drink tonight," Nessie retorted playfully before taking another long pull from her Hurricane.

"Yeah, you're probably right but I also don't want to have to carry your pucking ass to the truck later," Rose told Nessie.

"I promise to slow down for now but all bets are off when the dancing starts," Nessie acquiesced.

The talked and drank until the band started warming up and the crowd started building. Just before nine, Bella rose from the table and headed toward the ladies room. As she was walking across the dance floor she caught sight of the four men standing together at the bar. They were all dressed in Wranglers, button down shirts, and Justin boots, but the one in the green shirt and sex hair took her breath away. He had to be the most handsome man she had ever seen and just looking at him made her stomach get tied up in knots and ruin her panties.

_Damn that man is sex walking and I'd love to see more of him. He must be the devil in those perfectly tight jeans. How can any woman resist that?_

She continued across the room and into the ladies room before she walked over to him and begged him to take her. She finished up her business and exited the restroom, running smack dab into the devil himself. His hands gripped her hips, steadying her while holding her close.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I…uh…didn't see you," Bella stuttered out against his chest. _Damn he smells as good as he looks._

"No problem, beautiful. You can run into me anytime," the green-eyed god with sex hair assured her as his grip tightened slightly.

It took all her will power but Bella pushed away from his chest and took a couple of steps back.

"Well, um, I better get back to my friends. Sorry again," she said quickly as she navigated around him.

She willed her legs to stop shaking and carry her to the booth where her friends were waiting; not noticing the piercing green eyes following her every move. Bella slid into her seat and took a huge drink from her Margarita. When she looked up at her friends, they were all staring at her like she had lost her mind.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Alice asked.

"You look a little flushed and you never drink your Margarita that fast," Nessie commented.

"Did something happen while you were at the restroom?" Rose questioned.

"What? No, of course not," Bella tried to reassure her friends but her shaky voice gave her away.

"Something did happen. Did someone hit on you or get a little aggressive? Do I need to kick some asshole's face in?" Rose demanded, rising from the table.

"No, Rose, really it was nothing. I just plowed into this good looking guy and he kept me from falling. You know how klutzy I am," Bella reassured Rose. "Gravity has never been my friend and especially when I'm drinking."

"If you say so, but you…," Rose started but was cut off by Tanya, Kate and Leah joining them.

"Okay, ladies! Let the party begin!" Tanya bellowed, drawing attention to their little group.

"Damn, woman, could you be any louder? How much have you had to drink already?" Alice asked, laughing at the newest additions to their table.

"Just making sure everyone is ready for a good time, and I've only had a couple of shots of X-Rated Fusion before we left the house," Tanya replied boisterously.

Kate was standing behind Tanya holding up six fingers to indicate the true shot total for Tanya.

They all laughed at the two sisters who always seemed to be the life of the party. The ladies sat around their table enjoying their drinks until The Pack started play various cover songs by artists like Garth Books, Keith Urban and Tim McGraw. They were really good and would probably make it big one day. The male lead was Sam Uley, the female lead was his wife Emily, Quil Ateara was on bass, Paul Lahote was on the drums and Embry Call on keyboards. Both Sam and Emily played multiple instruments including guitar and fiddle. The band was very popular and played often at Badlands.

The girls sat in the booth, enjoying the music and drinks, completely oblivious to the group of four men at the bar staring at their table.

**Boys' POV**

Edward, Emmett and Jasper stopped off at Jake's house and picked him up before heading to Badlands for a little drinking, dancing and with any luck, finding someone to take home for the evening.

Jake's cousins were playing at the bar tonight. They were the lead singers in the band The Pack and were extremely popular. Jake was the guys' mechanic and kept all their trucks and equipment running smoothly. They met when one of the tractors died and Jasper was telling a friend in class how the mechanic their parents had used had retired. He suggested a Jake and the rest is history. They had become fast friends and started hanging out together on the weekends.

The guys arrived at Badlands around eight-thirty and headed straight for the bar, grabbing a beer and surveying the possible conquests for the night. Edward spotted a group of women in a reserved booth near the dance floor. He could only see the blonde bombshell and the little pixie sitting next to her. Neither were really his type but her knew his brothers would definitely be interested.

"Hey, Em and Jazz check out those two over there in the booth. There looks to be two more but I can't see what they look like," Edward alerted the rest of the group to his find.

"Damn, bro!" Emmett exclaimed. "Do you have some kind of radar for beautiful women?"

"If the two we can see are any indication, the other two are going to be knock outs," Jasper stated.

"I got dibs on the blonde," Emmett piped up.

"Figured as much, Em. I'll take the little pixie," Jasper replied quickly.

"Guess that means we get the mystery women, Edward," Jake declared, clapping Edward on the shoulder.

"Fine by me as long as they aren't the ugly stepsisters to those two princesses," Edward agreed, laughing.

Just as soon as the words left his mouth, one of the mystery brunettes stood up and turned to walk toward them. _Holy Hell! She's gorgeous! Perfect figure, not too slim with luscious curves and her hair fell almost to her waist. Could this woman be more perfect?_

"That one's mine," Edward growled before Jake could even speak up.

He pushed away from the bar and slowly followed the goddess to the hallway where the restrooms were. He couldn't take his eyes off the sway of her hips and could feel his jeans getting uncomfortably tight just thinking about getting her home. The angel walked into the ladies room and Edward planted himself just outside the door. He had pulled this move multiple times, stand in wait and step in front of his latest conquest just as she steps out of the restroom. She'll bump into him and he can get his arms around her long before they ever get to the dance floor.

Just as he planned, she came out of the restroom and ran right into his chest. His hands went to her hips to steady her as he pulled her even closer.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I…uh…didn't see you," the beautiful brunette stuttered out against his chest.

"No problem, beautiful. You can run into me anytime," Edward assured her as his grip tightened slightly. _Damn she smells delicious. I can't wait to taste her._

She pushed away from his chest and took a couple of steps back.

"Well, um, I better get back to my friends. Sorry again," she said quickly as she navigated around him.

Edward watched her walk away, enjoying the view and knowing that he'd have her in his arms again soon. He made his way back to the bar with his friends and downed the rest of his beer.

"Don't tell me the patented Edward Cullen move didn't work," Emmett exclaimed, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Oh, it worked. She was definitely interested but had to make her way back to her friends." Edward assured the guys. "She'll be mine before the night is over."

"Want to place a little money on that?" Jasper challenged him.

"What are the conditions?" Edward asked his little brother.

"Simple. One hundred bucks says you won't leave here with her tonight," Jasper said, feeling confident he would win.

"Done and be ready to pay up," Edward accepted without any doubt he would win.

"Hey, what about us. We want some of the action. I take Edward for a hundred," Emmett said. "What about you, Jake?"

"Oh, I never bet against Jasper. He has the freaky vibe thing he does and just somehow knows things," Jake answered. "I'll bet a hundred that Edward can't score tonight with the little beauty."

Emmett clapped his hands together and declared, "Let the games begin, gentlemen."

Just as the terms of the bet were settled, three more women walked in the door and joined the four already in the reserved booth. That's when everything got very interesting because one of the women was a previous conquest from Edward's college years. He'd dated Kate for six months, although he was not necessarily exclusive while in their relationship. Things ended badly when she came over unexpectedly and caught him with another girl. Not his finest moment.

"Oh hell! Looks like the bet just got more interesting. Isn't that one of your relationships that went up in flames in school?" Emmett asked him.

"Yep, that would be Kate. We broke up when she caught me in bed with another girl. In my defense, we never said we were exclusive. That was the start of my 'no relationships ever again' rule," Edward answered while glaring at Kate. "Women just want to make everything so complicated."

"Really dude! You don't see that you were wrong in that scenario?" Jasper asked, looking at Edward like his hair just turned purple and he grew two more heads.

"What? We said it was casual. How was I to know that 'casual' meant 'exclusive'?" Edward defended himself.

Jasper just shook his head as Emmett and Jake stared at him in disbelief.

"Somehow, I think you and I'll be a hundred bucks richer by the end of the night, Jazz," Jake said, shaking his head.

"We'll see," Edward murmured, a plan forming on how he'd have his brunette angel in his bed tonight.

**Girls' POV**

"Where is our waitress? I need a drink and I need it now," Tanya complained as the group enjoyed the music.

"Relax, sis, I'll go the bar and get another round for all of us," Kate volunteered as she stood from the table.

"I'll go with you," Rose said as she stood as well.

"What does everyone want?" Kate asked.

"Margareta" Bella and Nessie piped up together, giggling.

"Michelob Light for me. Draft if they have it." Leah answered.

"Slow Comfortable Screw Up Against the Wall for me," Tanya answered.

"Oh, that sounds good. I'll have one of those too," Alice said quickly.

Rose and Kate just shook their heads and headed to the bar. They were definitely carrying those two out of here tonight.

As they approached the bar, Kate came to a sudden stop, staring at a group of men leaning against the bar talking.

"Kate, are you okay?" Rose asked, concerned with the look on Kate's face.

"Um yea, I'm fine. Just saw a nightmare from past," Kate answered, shaking her head and heading up the bar again.

"Who did you see?" Rose asked, still concerned with how pale Kate was.

"See those guys at the end of the bar? They're brothers to an ex of mine from college. He and I dated for a while but I caught him in bed with another girl. The break up was definitely not pretty and I later found out he was nothing but a player, a real Casanova," Kate explained as she gestured toward the three guys at the end of the bar. "I don't see him though, so maybe he isn't here tonight."

"Damn, I hope that the brothers aren't as big a douche as he is because that tall, muscled one is hot," Rose replied, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh, that's Emmett I think. He was real sweet and I don't remember him having the same reputation as Edward," Kate answered as they reached the opposite end of the bar.

They pushed their way to the bar and ordered the drinks. Kate worked in the bar when she was in college and knew the bartender, so he gave her a couple of trays for their drinks.

"Thanks, Ben, I'll bring them right back after we drop off the drinks," Kate thanked him.

"Anything for you beautiful. I miss watching you work," Ben replied with a wink.

Rose watched Kate blush, realizing that there might actually be something between the two, or at least there used to be.

As they walked back to the table, Rose questioned Kate about her reaction, "Do you two have something going on? You're flirting and the blush covering your cheeks says there is."

"No, not that I'd turn him down if he asked," Kate answered with a dreamy look in her eyes. "But he never acted on the flirting."

"Damn, woman, what the hell are you waiting on? Who says he has to make the first move?" Rose exclaimed as they reached the table.

"Who are we not waiting on to make a move?" Tanya injected into the conversation.

"Kate has the hots for the bartender," Rose responded as she set the tray of drinks on the table.

"I do not!" Kate exclaimed too quickly, the blush on her cheeks reaching atomic levels.

"Me doust think you protest a bit much," Leah joked.

"Okay, maybe I think he's cute but nothing will ever come of it," Kate said as she passed out the drink.

"Hey, where is Bella?" Rose asked, realizing her sister was not in her seat.

"Oh, some hot, sex on legs guy came and asked her to dance. They're out on the dance floor over near the stage," Alice yelled over the music.

Kate and Rose turned to find Bella and this "sex on legs" guy.

Kate gasped and grabbed Rose's arm, "It's him," she whispered.

"What? I didn't hear you, Kate," Rose questioned her.

"That's Edward. Rose that's the jerk I was telling you about before!" Kate exclaimed.

"The one dancing with Bella?" Rose yelled, her fists clinching at her sides.

Kate just nodded her head, confirming Rose's nightmare.

Rose headed over to the dancing couple but was cut off by a solid wall of muscle half way across the dance floor.

"Hello, gorgeous. Would you like to dance?" the muscled god from the bar asked.

"Not now, but maybe later handsome, I have to take care of something first," Rose answered as she tried to side-step him.

He grabbed her hand as she walked past him, pulling her into his arms. The electricity that flowed from him, charging her skin everywhere he touched, took Rose's breath away. She looked into his baby blues and almost forgot where she was headed. Almost.

"Look, handsome, you have all of two seconds to let me go or I can guarantee that your ability to father children will greatly diminish," Rose warned him through clinched teeth.

His hands immediately released her and he took a couple of steps back, "No need for violence, gorgeous. I just wanted a dance. Maybe later," he said with a chuckle.

"Definitely," Rose purred as she ran her hand across his chest.

The encounter with the Adonis took long enough for her to loose site of Bella and the cowboy Casanova. They weren't where they were before and a quick scan of the dance floor didn't produce either of them either.

Rose returned to the table where Bella still wasn't sitting and did another scan of the room. _Where the hell is she?_

**Boys' POV**

"Here's your chance, Edward. Kate and that goddess left the table. If you're going to make a move, you better do it quickly," Emmett encouraged Edward.

"Wish me luck, boys. Not that I'll need it," Edward said as he placed his beer on the bar.

Edward made his way across the room and stopped next the beauty that had captured his attention.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but could I have this dance?" Edward asked with his best sexy smile in place.

The beauty turned to look at him, a shocked look on her face. He held his hand out to her and she placed her delicate hand in his. Edward helped her up from her seat and led her to the dance floor. The song The Pack was playing Gretchin Wilson's Just Come To Bed, perfect for a slow dance. Edward pulled her into his arms and began to lead them around the dance floor.

"So, beautiful, what's your name?" Edward asked.

"Bella, my name's Bella," she answered so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"Well, Bella, it doesn't surprise me your name is as beautiful as you. I'm Edward," he whispered in her ear. "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since our encounter earlier."

Bella blushed and apologized again for running into me.

"No need to apologize. If I'm going to be run into, at least it was someone as beautiful as you to do it," Edward said quietly in her ear, running his nose along the sensitive area behind her ear.

Bella moaned and leaned further into his touch. As he turned her back to the table where her friends were sitting he glanced up to see Kate pointing at them and the blonde amazon start in their direction. From his right he caught sight of Emmett making a bee line to cut the amazon off. Just as Emmett reached her, Edward maneuvered Bella over to a quiet, out of the way corner that would keep them out of sight for a little while. He pressed Bella up against the wall in the dark corner and bent his head to kiss her. The spark he felt when their lips met surprised him but he didn't break the kiss. Bella's hands came around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, gently pushing his tongue into her mouth. She tasted amazing and he couldn't seem to get her close enough. When the need to breathe forced him to break the kiss, he began lightly trailing kisses down her delectable neck.

"Um, Edward. We, um, need to stop," Bella whispered huskily, not sounding like she wanted to stop.

"Mmmm, I don't know if I can. I think you've completely bewitched me, Bella," he murmured, still kissing his way back up her neck to nibble on her ear.

"Mmmm, oh god," Bella moaned, still pulling him closer and arching into his touch.

She fought the desire his kisses were igniting and finally pulled back to try to put distance between them.

"We really have to stop. I don't do things like this. I just can't seem to get enough of your touch. But we have to stop," Bella rambled, trying to convince them both.

"I don't want to push you but, Bella, I can't get enough of you," Edward said and he bent his head to kiss her again.

The kiss became heated again, but his time it was Edward that broke the kiss and pulled back.

"Let's go somewhere more private. Get to know each other," he pleaded as he engulfed her hand in his.

Bella simply nodded; too stunned by the lust for this man to comprehend what she was doing.

"Let me tell my sister and friends I'm leaving," Bella said as she tried to pull away from him to head back to her table.

"Text them," Edward demanded, knowing if she went back to the table he would lose her.

"Okay, let's go," Bella agreed readily, still trying to figure out why she was acting this way but not caring.

Edward led her out the door of the bar and to his truck.

"Wait to text them until we decide where to go," Edward said as he opened the passenger door for Bella.

Bella climbed into the passenger seat and pulled her phone from her back pocket.

"I'll go ahead and text them now and then again when we pick a place to go," she said, typing out a quick text and sending it to Rose.

Edward quickly shut her door and rushed around to jump into the driver's seat. He started the truck and pulled out of the parking space, heading out of the parking lot in the direction of his ranch.

"So, where to? My place or yours?" Edward asked her.

"Um, why don't we go to my place? Its close and you're headed in the right direction already," Bella answered, nervous now that she was alone with a complete stranger.

_What was she thinking? This guy could be a serial killer or rapist!_ Bella started fidgeting in her seat, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"That's fine. You'll have to give me directions though," Edward said, hoping that he could get her alone before the calvary came to rescue her. "I live close by as well, so either place would work."

Edward glanced over at Bella and could see that she was starting to panic, realization of her situation hitting her.

"Hey, why don't I tell you a little about me while we drive? Just give me the directions to your place and then we can get to know each other a little better," Edward soothed her nerves.

"Um, well I live in an apartment above the Hooves and Paws Vet Clinic," Bella said quietly.

"I know where that is. I was actually going to call and have the vet come look at a couple of our horses that haven't delivered their foals yet. Do you work there or something?" Edward questioned her.

"You could say that. I'm the large animal vet and I own it with my sister and a couple of friends," Bella answered him. "Where do you work?"

"My brothers and I own the The Triple C ranch," Edward answered.

"Really? I studied the data on your American breed while I was at A&M. It was fascinating the way the original breeder managed to create the breed," Bella said, excited to get the chance to work with the cattle from her research.

"Well, maybe we should go to my place and I can show you around while we talk," Edward suggested knowing that if they went to his place the women would have more difficulty tracking them down.

"Sure, that would be great. I'll just text my sister Rose and let her know. What's the address?" Bella agreed readily, excited to see his ranch and the cattle.

Edward gave her the address and headed out to the ranch.

Once they arrived, Edward gave Bella a tour of the stables, the multiple pens where they keep the cattle in winter and where they brand the new head. Bella was very impressed with their operation and asked to visit again when they could ride out to view the cattle up close.

"You'll definitely be welcome again, Miss Bella, since I still need your services with my horses," Edward readily agreed as he led her to the house.

Edward had never met someone who truly enjoyed animals as much as him, except for his brothers of course. Bella was extremely knowledgeable about the animals on the ranch and how best to care for them. He hoped they could still remain friends after he dumped her tonight.

Once they were in the house, Edward showed her around the first floor, pointing out living room, the kitchen, dining room, the downstairs restroom, and his office. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at Bella expectantly.

"Shall I show you the upstairs or do you need me to take you home?" Edward asked as he pulled her flush with his body.

"I'd like see the upstairs," Bella murmured quietly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Edward replied huskily, then leaned in to capture her mouth in a searing kiss.

Edward pulled her impossibly closer, lifting her off the ground and Bella wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked up the stairs, never breaking their kiss. When he reached the upstairs landing, he slowly walked to the nearest wall and pressed Bella's back up against it. When the necessity for air was more than either could deny, Edward reluctantly pulled his lips from Bella's only to begin kissing down her neck.

"Too many clothes," Bella moaned as she reached for the buttons on his shirt.

"Mmmm, definitely too many clothes," Edward agreed as he shoved her leather jacket from her shoulders.

They slowly made their way to Edward's bedroom, removing clothes and kissing as they went. Just as they reached the bed Bella's phone began ringing.

_I'm a redneck woman  
I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raising  
I say, 'hey y'all' and 'yee-haw'  
And I keep my Christmas lights on  
On my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah_

Edward growled when the song stopped and immediately started up again.

"Ignore it," Edward growled against her neck.

"Um, I can't. It's Rose and she won't stop until I answer," Bella said, frustration evident in her voice.

Bella pulled away from Edward and pulled her phone from the back pocket of her jeans, which were already unbuttoned and had been pushed down over her hips.

"Rose, this better be an emergency," Bella growled into the phone.

"Bella, Edward is the guy that cheated on Kate. Don't let him hurt you too. Get out of there. Edward's brother gave me directions to the ranch. I'm headed there to get you now," Rose yelled into the phone.

Bella looked over at a shirtless Edward lying across his bed looking like Adonis in Wrangler jeans.

"No. Don't bother coming here, Rose. I'm not leaving and I'll be fine," Bella whispered into the phone.

"Bella, he will only fuck and duck. You'll just get hurt," Rose pleaded with Bella. "I'm almost there already. Just let me pick you up."

"Rose, I know what I'm doing and I knew who he was when I left with him. Two can play his game. I'll call you in a little while to pick me up. I'll be fine. I promise," Bella whispered into the phone again.

"I don't like it but okay," Rose said, her worry coming through the phone.

"I love you, sis, and I'll see you later," Bella told her before hanging up. "Now, where were we?"

Bella pulled her boots and jeans off then slowly walked over to Edward who was staring at her with hunger and lust in his eyes. Bella returned the look of hunger and desire, stalking toward him like a lion to their prey.

When Bella reached the edge of the bed where Edward was sitting, he grasped her hips and pulled her to him. His hands spanned her small waist and he pressed his lips to her bare stomach. Bella grasped his hair and pressed him further into her skin, the sensations that he was creating with just that touch nearly drove her over the edge.

Edward stood slowly, kissing his way up her body, lavishing every inch of bare skin on his way to her mouth. When his slow torture was complete and he captured her mouth in a searing kiss, Bella was trembling and moaning wantonly. Her only thoughts were to feel every inch of his skin pressed against her. Her hands left his hair and slowly slid down his perfect chest and stomach, her destination was the button on his Wranglers. She quickly unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down, rubbing his erection in the process.

Edward moaned at the contact and his hands moved to the clasp of her bra, expertly releasing it and drawing the straps over her shoulders and down her arms. His hands immediately replaced her bra, rubbing his thumb over her hardened nipple. Bella moaned and arched toward his hands.

Edward broke the kiss so that they could breath and began kissing down her neck. Bella turned her neck to allow him easier access as she pushed his jeans over his hips and delectable ass. Once his jeans were pooled at his ankles, her hands went to his boxer briefs. She pushed one hand into the waistband of his boxers and grasped his throbbing cock. Edward thrust into her hand and groaned from the contact. Her hand moved slowly up and down, adding a twist when she reached the head.

"Oh god, Bella. That feels amazing," Edward moaned, "You need to stop honey or this will be over before it starts."

Edward pulled away slightly; just enough to remove her hand and place his on the hem of her panties. With his hands resting on her panties at her hips, Edward slowly turned her and placed her on the bed. He climbed up on the bed after her and began kissing her stomach again. This time when he moved to kiss more of her skin he headed for the last piece of clothing remaining. When his lips reached her panties he used his hands to slowly pull them over her hips while kissing the newly revealed skin. Bella raised her hips, allowing him easier access to remove her panties and for his mouth to reach where she wanted him most. Edward bypassed her wet core to kiss her inner thigh and continue to the path of her panties.

By the time Edward had tossed the panties to the floor, Bella was writhing and a soaking mess. He began kissing his way back up her smooth, toned legs, alternating his kisses between both. When he reached her knees he tasted her with is tongue, and then nibbled on the skin on the back of her knee. He continued to torture her with gentle kisses along her thighs, building up the anticipation for both of them.

When Edward reached her hot, wet center he pushed her legs over his shoulders and gave a long, slow lick from her seeping core to her pulsing clit. She tasted amazing and he wasn't sure he would ever get enough of her. She was already working her way under his skin, but his lust hazed brain wasn't processing just what that meant. That one touch pushed his control to the brink, he had to have more. Sucking her clit into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue, Edward had Bella writhing and flying toward her first orgasm of the night. His finger found her entrance and he thrust into her hot core. He thrust it in and out a few times before adding another, and then another.

Bella arched her back into his touch and screamed his name as her walls tightened around his fingers. She had never come so hard. The room went black and she thought she might have passed out.

_If he can do that with his fingers and mouth, what the Hell will his cock feel like?_

By the time Bella had come down to earth from the most amazing orgasm ever, Edward was hovering over her with his hard erection at her entrance. She had no idea where his boxers went and she didn't care. All she could think about was getting him inside her.

"Edward, please. I need you inside me now," Bella pleaded.

"Yes, Ma'am," Edward whispered, thrusting into her slowly.

Bella arched her hips toward him, wanting him deep inside her faster.

When he was fully engulfed in her hot center, Edward stilled and moaned, trying to get control. She was perfect. They fit together like they were made for one another. He had never felt anything as wonderful as being inside her.

Bella began to move, grinding against him and begging with her body for him to move. Edward pulled back and then thrust forward again. He set a slow pace, wanting to make this last all night. He lowered his head and took her breast into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on the hardened nipple.

Bella arched into his mouth, the sensations he was creating were sending her over the edge again. When Edward released her breast and moved to the other one, Bella thought she would die from the amazing sensations coursing through her body.

As Edward gently bit down on her nipple he increased the pace and strength of his thrusts. He could feel Bella's walls tightening around him as her second orgasm approached and it nearly caused him to explode.

Bella screamed Edward's name as she clamped down on him again. His fingers and mouth were amazing but they paled in comparison to his cock. Her vision blacked out and she swore she saw stars as she flew over the edge.

Edward couldn't help noticing how Bella was even more incredibly beautiful when she came. Before he knew what hit him, his own orgasm ripped through him, causing him to scream her name and his thrusts to become erratic.

When he finally came down from his release, Edward collapsed and on Bella. He rolled to the side, not wanting to crush her and pulled out of her. Rolling over on his back, he removed the condom and threw it in the trash next to the bed.

Bella stayed on her back, breathing hard and trying to get her bearings.

"Bella, you're amazing. I've never experienced anything close to that before," Edward said in a husky, sated voice.

"Same here, Edward. I think I may have blacked out," Bella agreed with him.

"Please stay. I'll take you home in the morning. Maybe after a repeat performance?" Edward requested.

"I'm too exhausted to get up right now so I'll stay. As for the repeat performance, we will just have to see," Bella answered.

Edward pulled her into his arms and kissed her slowly. They lay there in each other's arms and fell into an exhausted sleep.

When Edward woke the next morning he reached for Bella and found nothing but cold sheets. He rose up, leaned back against the headboard and stared at the spot where Bella had fallen asleep in his arms, or so he thought. On her pillow was a neatly folded piece of paper. Edward plucked the paper from the pillow and unfolded it. Written were words he had seen in his own handwriting many times.

_Edward,_

_I had a great time._

_Bella_

He reread the note several times, not understanding why it upset him so much. His plan had gone flawlessly, he was a hundred dollars richer due to winning the bet and the girl wasn't going to be all clingy. Perfect, right! But he was always the one that left in the middle of the night, he's never been left.

Her rose from the bed, dropping the simple note on the bedside table. He made his way to the shower, turned that water on as hot as he could tolerate it and stepped into the spray. _I just need a shower to clear my thoughts._ As he washed his hair, he remembered how it felt when Bella ran her hands through it, how she would scratch his scalp with her nails when she was writhing against his mouth. Memories continued to assault his mind and before he knew it his hand was wrapped around his erection, bringing him to a knee-buckling climax. He had never come that hard by his own hand.

"Damn it. I'm not developing feelings for the chick after only one night together," Edward said aloud through gritted teeth.

_Sure, Casanova! You just keep telling yourself that and maybe it will be true._

Edward growled with frustration at his inner voice pointing out the obvious flaw in his declaration. He finished his shower and turned the water off. After he dried off, he wrapped the towel around his hips and strode angrily into his closet. Grabbing jeans and a t-shirt, he tossed them on the still disheveled bed and went to his dresser to get his boxers and socks. He dressed quickly and stomped down the stairs to the kitchen where he found Emmett, Jasper and Jake already eating breakfast and drinking their morning coffee.

"Good morning, sunshine," Jake greeted him with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"Morning," Edward grumbled back as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"What's wrong with you this morning?" Emmett asked. "I mean, I know you got lucky since Rose asked me where we lived so she could rescue Bella from your evil clutches."

"Long night and I need coffee," I replied harshly.

"So where's your latest piece of ass anyway?" Jasper inquired as he dug into his wallet for the money her owed Edward.

Edward spun around, sloshing coffee on the floor, and yelled, "Watch your mouth, asshole! Bella's not just a piece of ass!"

Jasper's eyes nearly bulged from his sockets and he raised his hands up, indicating he meant no harm. "Hey, man, I didn't mean anything by it. Is she still upstairs?" Jasper defended his comment.

"No and we need to get to work. We have to finished the repairs to the east fence and check on the new calves," Edward growled and stormed from the house.

"What the Hell is wrong with him?" Jake asked the brothers, completely shocked by Edward's behavior.

Emmett and Jasper just shrugged and rose from the table to start their day.

**Girls' POV**

Bella was up early and checking on the animals housed at the clinic, trying to forget the most amazing night of sex she had ever had. The plan was not to fall for him but to teach him a lesson. Somewhere between the plan forming and her multiple orgasms, her brain and heart started disagreeing with her.

She shook her head and went back to feeding the animals and making sure they were recovering from whatever illness or injury brought them here. She'd just have to immerse herself in her work and that will get him out of her mind.

A month after 'the night that will not be mentioned' Edward's brothers showed up at the clinic to speak to Bella.

"Bella, I don't know what you did to him but he's been completely impossible to live and work with. He's always yelling and pissed off. Honestly, if you don't fix him we might have to feed him to the bull," Emmett explained to the girls.

"I didn't do anything, Emmett. We had a night of earth-shattering sex and I came home," Bella answered, trying to act nonchalant but failing.

"Funny, Bella, that you'd not know what the problem is since you've been acting the same way," Rose said with a smirk on her beautiful face.

"Whatever, Rose. Look guys, your brother will get over it just like all the girls he left behind," Bella explained and walked off, leaving everyone to stare after her.

Bella walked out to the barn behind the clinic and saddled her horse. She just had to get away and think. A nice ride always made her feel better. Once her golden palomino Chelsea was saddled she climbed into the saddle and rode out into the pasture at a full gallop.

She rode along a trail that led to a meadow in the woods where she would go to think and rejuvenate when things didn't go well with an animal. She broke through the trees into the meadow that was covered in wildflowers. The small stream that flowed on the far edge of the meadow provided soothing background noise. This was Bella's favorite place in the world.

Bella dismounted and ground tied Chelsea next to the stream. She walked to the center of the meadow and lay down in the flowers. Her thoughts went to Edward and how he made her feel things she had never felt before. She knew she couldn't possible have developed feelings for him so quickly but she couldn't forget his touch. He was perfect and she'd love to get to know him better, but that'd be suicide for her heart. He'd just break her like he'd done to all the others.

Chelsea whinnied, alerting Bella to someone, or something, entering the meadow. She rose up into a sitting position and as if he was created from her thoughts, Edward rode in on a beautiful chocolate colored quarter horse.

She stood, startled and demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you. Rose called me concerned about you. She said that you haven't been yourself and that you'd ridden off over two hours ago," Edward answered as he dismounted form his horse.

"I'm fine. I wanted to be alone and this is the only place I can find any piece," Bella answered.

_My god he is more handsome than I remembered._

Edward approached her and placed his hand on her cheek. Bella leaned into his touch without thinking.

"Bella, I don't know what kind of spell you've woven over me but I can't get you out of my head. You've gotten under my skin and I'm not sure I can ever get enough of you," Edward whispered as he tilted her chin up so she could look at him.

"You'll leave me like you do to everyone else. I can't get my heart broken like that, Edward," Bella said, her eyes locked with his.

"Thing is…I don't think I could leave you, Bella. Don't think I'd ever even want to. I've never longed for another's touch like I do yours. And it's not just your touch, I just want to be near you, protect you, and take care of you. Look I don't know how to explain it, but I think I'm falling in love with you, Bella, and it's scaring the Hell out me," Edward admitted.

Tears pooled in her eyes and fell slowly down her cheeks. Edward brushed them away with his thumbs, cupping her face in his hands. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He pressed his forehead to hers, looking deep into her chocolate eyes. He swore she could see into his soul.

"Edward, I've never felt this way about anyone either. You're already in my heart and I won't survive if you break me. I'm falling in love with you too," Bella whispered.

Edward pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers.

"Bella, I promise not to break your heart if you promise not to break mine," Edward stated quietly. "I'll treat you like a princess, Bella. Please just me a chance to do so, give us a chance."

Bella pulled away from Edward slightly so she could look into his eyes. The love shining from his eyes made her heart soar. He was telling the truth.

Bella smiled and caressed his cheek.

"I can't think of anything I'd love more than to give us a chance. I promise not to break your heart Edward, just take care of mine," Bella answered, then pulled him down to kiss her Cowboy Casanova.


End file.
